


Fall into Winter

by RebaJean



Series: All My Brothers [5]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaJean/pseuds/RebaJean
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru discover some of the ups and downs of new parenthood. The story of Usagi's unexpected pregnancy and early marriage to Mamoru begun in "All My Brothers" continues after the birth of their first two children.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992 by Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha and subsequent commercial rights holders/licensees. This story is not intended for monetary gain or tangible profit, but purely for entertainment of the readers.

~*~*~*

Usagi slipped away from the crowd of friends and family carrying the two infants from the hospital room out to the car. She fled back into the small bathroom, vainly trying to stifle her sobs as tears ran uncontrollably down her cheeks.

Mamoru returned to the hospital room to see if they had left anything behind. As he surveyed the now empty room, he heard the sound of muffled sobs emanating from behind the bathroom door. "Usako?" he questioned as he opened the door. His 'little bunny' was huddled on the floor in the corner. He crowded into the small room and knelt next to his tearful young wife. "What's wrong, baby?"

Usagi grabbed the lapels of Mamoru' jacket and clung to him, burying her face against his side. His ugly old green jacket, just back from the cleaners, was being used for a towel yet again. He wrapped his arms around her and gathered her in close.

From the weeping new mother came a barely audible, "I don't know." After drawing a few sobbing breaths, she continued, "I should be happy; I am happy, but I can't stop crying. What's wrong with me?"

Mamoru muttered to himself under his breath, "How the hell should I know; I haven't exactly done this before either," as he ran his hand through his hair in frustration. Searching his memory for bits and pieces of what he knew, "I think maybe it's normal to cry a lot after you have a baby. I seem to remember reading something about that somewhere."

Usagi began to wail in earnest, "But I already cry all the time. How can I cry even more?"

Swept up in her distress, Mamoru began to feel as if he wanted to cry as well, "I don't know, baby. I just don't know."

Shaking himself, 'Get a grip, buddy.' Mamoru got to his feet and pulled Usagi up after himself. "Hey, you don't want to stay in a hospital bathroom all day, do you? Let's catch up with the others and go home. I missed having you there, you know. It's hard to go to sleep without you curled up next to me. I've gotten kinda used to having you around."

Usagi clung to Mamoru still crying, "I'm scared. I don't think I can do it."

"I know you can. You've defeated all kinds of enemies trying to take over the world. How hard can it be to take care of two baby boys? You don't have to do it all alone; I'm right here with you. Didn't I promise to take care of you and protect you always? Your mom and all your friends have promised to help too," Mamoru tried to encourage her.

"Okay, let's go," Usagi conceded wearily. Mamoru brushed away the last stray tears trailing down her cheeks and gazed into her liquid eyes. He always was a pushover where she was concerned and the way she clung to him was not helping. Giving into the impulse, he drew her even closer and bent down to kiss her. Intending only a brief embrace, the two lost all sense of time in one another's arms.

The two housekeeping aides entering the room with the cleaning cart and fresh linens stopped to stare and giggle at the amorous couple in the bathroom doorway. Usagi and Mamoru reluctantly broke away from each other. "Excuse us, we were just leaving," Usagi told the two girls.

After the couple had left, the two aides looked at each other and began laughing again. "I guess that's why we get so many repeat customers," the first quipped. Her companion added, "Yeah, and it looks like those two will be back sooner than most."

~*~*~

The days and nights blurred together. The roller coaster ride continued, just dropping off to sleep, waking to the crying of one and then another infant, feeding, bathing, diapering, walking the floors to lull them to sleep, and then repeat . . . seemingly without ceasing. Usagi was a walking zombie. Mamoru wasn't in any better shape and hadn't been to class all week.

Usagi handed the baby she was holding to Mamoru and stumbled to the couch, "I'm just going to sit down and rest for a minute." She was out within a few seconds. Mamoru continued trudging up and down the room holding the wide-awake Endymion and Mamoru. It seemed like they hardly ever slept except for a few hours in the middle of the morning. He glanced at the clock, it was almost nine o'clock, so they should be dropping off to sleep soon.

After settling the two babies together in one crib, which seemed to cut down on their crying, Mamoru sighed. He had lost another battle lost to the twins. Mamoru reached for the phone. Forget what the books said; they needed something that worked. "Please, we're desperate. Help!" he pleaded with the last hope of a broken man.

"Mrs. Tsukino, do you know of anything at all we can do to get them to sleep? I don't think either one of us has slept for more than an hour at a time since we brought them home. And poor Usagi is so sore; they want to nurse about every hour. She's asleep now. She is being stubborn and won't admit she needs help. I can't get her to listen."

He answered her questions, "Yes, she is using that cream the doctor gave her."

"But all my medical books say they should be sleeping for two or three hours between feedings," he protested.

"No, we haven't given them formula. She wanted to feed them herself," he answered.

Mamoru rummaged through the papers he brought back from the hospital. "You're right, they did give them bottles in the hospital nursery at night. So they are hungry all the time. Maybe she doesn't have enough milk. It's been almost a week since they were born, so her milk should have come in by now."

He read further, the paper said it may be four hours between feedings if they're on formula. They should sleep longer. "So giving them a bottle late at night worked with Usagi and Shingo? They both only woke up once in the middle of the night? Well that would be about the same schedule the Negaverse liked to use when they were sending youmas practically every night," Mamoru added absently.

"Yeah, I'm ready to try anything at this point. We've got to get them sleeping at night. I need to get back to school and work next week and Usagi will have to start back to class a couple of weeks after that. She's actually asleep on the couch now. Thanks, I hope it works," Mamoru hung up the phone and collapsed face down across the bed himself.

Ikuko giggled as she hung up the phone. That conversation brought back long forgotten memories, it seemed like her daughter was going through the same sort of trouble she had caused her own mother, except doubled.

~*~*~*

Usagi looked down at the sleeping babies and breathed a sigh of relief. After trying her mother's idea for several nights, they had gone three nights in a row with only a 3 AM feeding. They were sleeping just like her mother said that they would and gaining back some of the weight they had lost. Their two-week old checkup the next day should be fine.

Usagi padded back into the master bedroom and gazed down at her sleeping husband. The resemblance to the two dark-haired, blue-eyed babies was there. He looked so much like a little boy himself when he was asleep. She smiled as she curled up next to him and drifted off to well-deserved slumbers.

~*~*~*


	2. Chapter 2

~*~*~*

The moonlight spilled through the window, highlighting Usagi's silhouette in the doorway with a silvery glow. She appeared entranced by the sight of Endymion and Mamoru actually sleeping. Her thoughts drifted peacefully and she wondered what Chibi-Usa had looked like at that same age. She startled as Mamoru slipped his arms around her and answered her unspoken thought. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

"I didn't hear you come in," Usagi commented as she leaned back into his embrace. Mamoru sighed and rested his chin on her hair.

"I was trying to be quiet; I didn't know if you would still be up," he answered.

"I finished feeding them a little while ago. They just fell asleep. I think I saw one of them roll over and I was watching to see if he would do it again," Usagi added.

"Well, I guess that's another thing I missed," Mamoru commented ruefully. "How did their checkup at the doctor go?"

"They're both doing fine. She said they were gaining weight and growing the way they should," Usagi answered.

"I wanted to be there, but they were short this week at the hospital. I need to rethink working so much, I guess. I need more time to study and I know that you could use more help, even though you haven't been complaining. And have I reminded you lately that I love you?" Mamoru commented.

"I want to see more of you too," he added.

Usagi turned around to face Mamoru and allowed her eyes to travel up and down his form. "I wouldn't mind seeing more of you either. She ran her hands lightly up his chest to tie around his neck. As she rose up on her toes reaching toward his face; he met her half way.

"I. Love. You. Too." Usagi punctuated each word with an additional kiss.

Mamoru smiled widely and picked up Usagi, starting toward their bedroom. "How are you doing? Did your doctor say it would be okay to…" It was easy enough for her to catch that thought.

"I feel fine, but the doctor said we should still wait another couple of weeks," Usagi admitted reluctantly.

"Aw, man. It's harder, … to leave you alone, … than when we were dating!" Mamoru complained.

Setting her back down on her feet, Mamoru said, "I don't want to argue about it. I'm gonna go take a shower."

"You not wanting to argue? You're not getting away that easy." Leering, Usagi ordered, "Lie down on the bed."

"What?" exclaimed Mamoru, his eyes widening in surprise.

Usagi began laughing at his expression. "You look shocked, the same as I must have when you told me to do that, two days after I got home. I thought you wanted me and couldn't wait any longer, when all you wanted was to look at the stitches."

"I was just trying to tease you. I wouldn't be that selfish. But your reaction was so funny," Mamoru added laughing as he remembered the look on her face.

Usagi put her hands on her hips, "Well what are you waiting for, I don't have all night you know. I'm not going to tell you again."

"Yes, Mam!" Mamoru quipped as he quickly moved to 'obey'.

Carefully studying the pose Mamoru struck, "As appetizing as you look, I'm hungry," Usagi admitted sheepishly. "Wait here while I go find something to eat in the kitchen."

A few moments later, she returned, nibbling her sausage in a bun. Usagi looked at him and smiled. “You look good enough to eat.”

Later, drained and lethargic, Mamoru rested and commented to his food obsessed partner. "Being between you and food, that can be dangerous and kinda scary."

Doodling with the ketchup and mustard spills left on the plate, Mamoru indulged his artistic impulses. "Picasso, you're not. Are you through drawing on me with the ketchup?" Usagi craned her neck, trying to see what Mamoru was doing.

Mamoru resumed his finger painting/cat-like clean up game until he reached the other end of Usagi and stopped. Just when he was almost where she really wanted him to be. Usagi leaned up on one elbow and protested, "You're not going to stop NOW are you?"

Mamoru wrinkled his nose, "Yuck! You're smelly. Some other time," he muttered as he rolled away, his smile hidden.

"Mamoru!" Usagi protested. She was mortified. All she could think of was that he was rejecting her. Usagi began to cry. "You don't want me anymore. You think I'm gross and nasty."

"Oh, I guess that wasn't the most tactful thing to say," Mamoru admitted as he mentally kicked himself, she was too sensitive for his sarcastic jesting. He crawled back over Usagi, pinning her so she couldn't slip away somewhere to cry. "Shush, don't cry. I didn't mean that I think you're disgusting; I was only teasing you." Mamoru thought furiously; what can I say? I'm just making a mess of it.

Guiltily looking at her tear stained face, smudged with mustard and ketchup, Mamoru finally got an idea. "Hey, we're both sticky messes." As he rubbed a smear on her cheek, he added, "You've got ketchup on your cheek and mustard on your nose." He began licking her cheek and her nose in between her ticklish giggles.

"There are even pickles in your hair. Why don't we go take a shower now? Let me wash you off, hmm? I'm sure I can help you feel all nice and clean and relaxed. Maybe use that rose shampoo of yours that smells so nice and is slippery and bubbly," Mamoru cajoled.

"So that's where most of that bottle went. Minako just gave it to me three weeks ago! All those showers you've been taking lately. You could have asked me to join you, ya know. Instead you sneak off alone to play by yourself," Usagi complained.

Mamoru actually blushed; he was busted. "Well I just didn't want to bother you. You've been really sore and tired," and grouchy, weepy, and whiney, he added to himself.

"I heard that, mister!" Usagi growled menacingly.

Mamoru reverted to his usual tactics when losing an argument and kissed her to distraction. And found himself quite distracted as well by the warm female body wiggling beneath him. "Are you sure you don't want to?" Mamoru begged.

"What do you think, baka? But the doctor said don't." Usagi answered.

"You're gonna kill me if you keep doing that. How did you learn to wiggle like that anyway?" he added as he rolled over slightly to watch her moves.

"From that belly dancing class that Rei talked us all into taking last year. You like it?" Usagi asked.

"Oh, yeah! I can really see Rei getting into something like that too," Mamoru commented absently as he stared at the wall.

Whap!

"OW! That HURT! Why did you hit me?" Mamoru whined.

"I SAW what you were imagining, baka. And Rei's not that big either," Usagi complained.

"I love you," Mamoru said plaintively. "You're not mad at me are you? Let's go take a shower, ok?"

"Mom was right, men really do have a one track mind," Usagi commented scathingly.

"Well it's on the same track as yours!" Mamoru retorted as he pulled her up and towed her toward the bathroom. Mamoru pulled Usagi up against him as he caressed her. The urge to tease and play was irrepressible, however. Mamoru asked curiously, "Hey babe, you know that commercial where the farmer is milking a cow and he sprays the dog across the room?"

"I'm not a cow!" yelled Usagi, beginning to get angry.

"Aw, come on, it would be fun," protested Mamoru.

Usagi giggled, "Mamo-gram, you are so silly for a grown man."

After they both were washed completely clean, the couple cuddled a moment longer, finally breaking a last gentle kiss. "Let's go to bed and get some sleep before the next wake-up call," Mamoru proposed sleepily.

Usagi examined her fingers and looked over Mamoru's body. "I've been in the water long enough. I'm as wrinkled as a prune and I don't think I've ever seen you shriveled up quite so," Usagi giggled.

Mamoru's eyes twinkled with amusement, "Just like a woman, always complaining. Can't ever please you, I guess. Of course it would help if you could ever make up your mind."

A loud "Yeouch!" accompanied the crack of the skillfully snapped towel. "I'll get you for that!" threatened Mamoru as he pursued the swiftly fleeing woman into the bedroom.

Thwap. She had turned to attack and hit him with a pillow. Whap. He returned the blow. Screams, giggles, and laughter accompanied the pillow fight, as Mamoru and Usagi beat each other mercilessly.

Collapsing together in a heap, in the middle of their totally destroyed bedding, Usagi laughed until tears began streaming down her face. Mamoru was holding his side, aching from convulsive laughter. "Enough, Usako. Truce," he gasped.

Usagi crawled up next to him and sprawled across his chest. "Truce," she agreed. Their ragged breathing eased and rapidly beating hearts slowed.

Drifting off to sleep Mamoru whispered, "Sweet dreams, princess. I love you."

Usagi lay still, listening to his quiet breathing. "I love you too, my prince. But I still won," she answered finally.

~*~*~*


	3. Chapter 3

~*~*~*

Usagi entered the bedroom. She had finally gotten out of that afternoon's make-up class. She was not looking forward to all the catch-up assignments she would have to complete for the months of school that she missed. Make-up classes over the winter and spring breaks had even been proposed if she did not finish on schedule. School seemed even more depressing and irrelevant than before the boys were born. It was a good thing that Mamoru had changed his work schedule so he could be home more afternoons, since her mother couldn't baby-sit then during the extra classes.

Looking into the travel playpen set up in the corner, the two subjects of her last thoughts seemed oblivious to her approach. Endymion was staring up towards the ceiling moving his eyes back and forth. Mamoru was alternately batting at the mirrored and spotted ball suspended above him and grabbing his toes. Asking Mamoru, "What on earth is Endy staring at all this time?"

"Oh, what, huh? I'll show you, it's kind of funny." Mamoru got up off the bed where he was reading and walked over to the electrical switch on the wall. "Watch what he does." Mamoru switched the ceiling fan speed to high. The baby rolled his eyes rapidly and squenched up his face like he was about to cry. Mamoru flipped it back to very slow speed. The baby resumed his previous fixed stare. Mamoru flipped the fan completely off and went back to his studies. This time Endy began to wail in earnest.

Usagi scooped up the upset baby and cradled him on her shoulder. "Hush, don't cry. Momma will fix it." Glaring at Mamoru, Usagi scolded, "Bad Poppa! That's mean! You knew that would make him cry."

"He didn't cry when I was here by myself. It was funny to watch him staring at it going round and round, like he was hypnotized. I don't know if it's that good for his eyes to watch it for very long anyway," Mamoru replied and shrugged.

Usagi picked up Mamoru, who promptly began crying as well, disappointed at having his games interrupted.

"Sheesh, Usagi now you've made them both cry. How can I get any of this done now?" Mamoru complained.

"You're the one who made Endy cry. We'll just go in the kitchen since that old grump doesn't want us in here. It's time to feed you anyway." Usagi fed and played with the babies for a while. After she changed the resulting smelly diapers, bathed the smelly babies, and put them down for their last nap for the day, she was exhausted herself.

Usagi yawned and decided she could use a nap as well. Mamoru's books and papers were strewn across half the bed. He was sprawled out reading a textbook propped on the pillows. Usagi commented, "Your junk's in the way." She swept the papers off her side onto the floor, plopped down on her side and curled around a pillow with her rear scooted up against him. She yawned again and was out immediately, before he could even protest. Mamoru sighed and gathered up his books and papers and stacked them on his desk. He was tired of studying anyway. A nap seemed like a good idea to him as well.

Usagi woke after a short rest, feeling hungry. It must be nearly time for dinner. She felt Mamoru moving restlessly beside her, his arms had pulled her against his chest and it sounded like he was whispering endearments. As he rhythmically poked against her, she giggled. He was having another ecchi dream. That's what had gotten them two five-kilo packages of joy and trouble in the first place. Before living with him, she had no idea how often his thoughts turned that way.

Deciding she wanted to play with him, it was short work to remove and toss his scrub pants on the floor. Her own clothes joined them as well. Usagi signed as she joined with him; she was happy to be able to resume their favorite activity together. She wondered when he would wake up this time. And that man claimed she could sleep through anything.

Usagi regarded her sleepy and sated lover from the pile of pillows she was sprawled across. They certainly seemed to make love as often as possible. She wondered what his past had been like; although she had never felt right in asking. Her curiosity had finally overcome her reluctance to question him. "Mamoru, did you have a lot of women before me?"

A sense of danger penetrated his sleep and desire fogged senses. "What? Huh?" he responded intelligently.

Usagi repeated her question. Quickly responding Socratically, Mamoru turned her question back at her. "Why do you ask? Did you have a lot of men before me?"

Usagi eyes flashed angrily, "How can you even ask me something like that? I can't believe you just said that."

Mamoru answered blandly, "Why not? You just asked me the same thing." He didn't really want to know the answer if it was yes though. "You know I love you; how you answer won't change that," he 'reassured' her.

Wrong thing to say. "You mean you don't care?" Usagi asked sadly. He didn't care about what she did. He must think she had cheated on him or something. Her eyes began to fill with tears.

I hate these situations. How do I get out of this conversation, Mamoru wondered frantically. "Usako, of course I care about you. I love you. But you never did say anything about the first time hurting or anything. I didn't want to ask. I wondered if maybe Demande had hurt you that way after all or maybe that you and Seiya had been more than friends. I thought you would tell me if you wanted me to know," he answered truthfully.

Usagi answered with an edge in her voice, "There was never anyone else. I didn't exactly love Seiya in that way; it was closer to the way you feel about a brother or sister. I'm sure that's what Demande wanted. He tried but I was able to fend him off the times we were alone. It just didn't hurt was all. Minako told me if you're real athletic that happens. Or Ami says sometimes you might stretch or break the hymen using tampons or that some girls never even have one."

Mamoru ran his hands through his hair, "I should have remembered that stuff. I knew that. I'm sorry if I upset you."

Usagi smiled mischievously, "But darling, you never did answer my question."

Mamoru swallowed convulsively, "No."

Usagi crossed her arms on her pile of pillows and propped her chin on her folded hands. She regarded Mamoru expectantly, "No, there weren't a lot or no, there weren't any, dearest?"

"You know how shy I was. There was just one woman before you. I don't count what happened in the Negaverse." A hollow, haunted expression flickered in Mamoru's eyes and he looked down in shame.

Usagi looked at him in surprise, "the Negaverse?"

"I'm ashamed that they broke me and Beryl was able to cast that spell that "brainwashed" me. I'll never really understand how you were able to forgive me for all the horrible things I did. I try not to remember too much from that time. They tortured me mentally and physically as well as magically. What Beryl, Malachite, and the rest did to me sexually had nothing to do with love. It was only about causing pain and degradation and controlling me. I'm glad I had at least one good experience before that to remember. But it was mostly the way you loved me in spite of everything that let me stay alive and keep my sanity at all," Mamoru confessed. He was pale and shaking by the time he finished whispering the end of his explanation.

Silent tears of remorse ran from Usagi's eyes. She moved quickly over to Mamoru and held him tightly, resting her head on his shoulder. "Oh, I'm so sorry baby. I never knew any of those things. You never told anyone at all?"

"No, I was too ashamed," he responded. "But Sunny Tristian was a good thing, if you still want to hear everything. True confessions time, I guess," Mamoru continued wryly. "Yes, I would like to know, if you still want to tell me," Usagi answered him.

"The summer the year before I met you, when I was sixteen, I had a modeling shoot on location at a beach resort. I was the youngest guy there. The girls were all so beautiful and I even tried asking a couple out. They just laughed and told me try again when I was grown up. They had a lot of fun teasing me until Sunny and I started seeing each other. The guys thought I was really lucky, but told me not to get too attached. They said she would pick a guy at each job, but when the job was over she always left, and she would never date them again. I pretended I was cool with it, but before long I kinda fell for her. Then she left and I never did see her again. And that hurt, more than I can say. I just kind of avoided getting interested in any girl in particular. I would hide in my studies like Ami does. Until you hit me on the head with that test paper, and then drove me crazy for so long." Mamoru sighed.

"What did she look like?" Usagi asked curiously.

Mamoru closed his eyes to try to remember her features. "She must have been about 20 or 22 years old. She was tall, dark, and beautiful with long green-black hair."

Usagi looked up in surprise, "Mamoru that sounds like Setsuna, Sailor Pluto."

Mamoru smiled, "I know. You can't imagine how surprised I was, the first time I saw her. She must have thought I was crazy, the way I kept staring at her. Eventually I couldn't stand the suspense any longer and asked Pluto if it was her. She told me no." Mamoru shook his head, "But I still wonder, sometimes . . ."

Usagi looked at him speculatively, "I wonder too. But even if it was Pluto, and she has decided to deny it, then she will never say differently. I guess it doesn't matter anyway, as long as you behave in the future that is. You are already claimed and I don't share." Usagi marked her territory with a lingering kiss.

Mamoru gathered her close, planting fluttering kisses on her hair, face, neck and shoulders. "Don't you forget that you belong to me, either. I've seen the way all the guys look at you. And I've caught you looking at some of them too."

Usagi blushed and said "Oops." She brightened and grinned mischievously, "Oh by the way, `Mr. Hypocrite', I seem to remember someone fantasizing about Rei while we were making love not too long ago."

Mamoru squirmed. She had him there. One of the dangers of a telepathic bond with your partner. He drawled, "Well don't touch then. And we can agree at least to try not to look."

Usagi smiled, "Agreed. Except for one thing. I'm still gonna look at you and touch you all I want!"

"I certainly won't object to that," Mamoru seconded.

~*~*~*


	4. Chapter 4

~*~*~*

"You're up before noon?" asked Mamoru in surprise as Usagi finally stumbled out into the lounge. He had already bathed and settled the two infants in the playpen in the corner of the room. Usagi had predictably fallen back asleep as soon as they were fed earlier that morning. She still was a zombie on the weekend before lunchtime.

Usagi stood before Mamoru yawning and rubbing her eyes, "I'm hungry. What's for lunch?"

Long blonde hair messily flying everywhere, fuzzy pink slippers, and her pink gown slipping off one shoulder, she was adorable. Mamoru couldn't resist and in one smooth motion, turned away from the computer, kicked back his chair, and dragged her close. "Hey," she protested weakly, her thoughts of food interrupted.

"What? A man can't kiss his adorable goddess good morning anymore?" Mamoru asked rhetorically. Proceeding to lavish attention on her neck and exposed shoulder, he paused and awaited her response. Usagi sighed audibly, noting the growing gleam in his eye.

"I thought you wanted me to take the boys and disappear for a few hours so you could study. I'm starving too. Could we play later, maybe tonight?" she temporized. She had a bit of an upset stomach and was not at all 'in the mood'. Her resolve not to turn him down flat and snap at him was being thoroughly tested, however. At least he had made her lunch, she thought as she drifted toward the smells coming from the kitchen.

"I'll take your rain check," Mamoru murmured in Usagi's ear as he followed behind her. "There's a pot of ramen noodle soup on the cooktop and a pan of that chicken, broccoli, and rice casserole in the warmer."

Usagi peered in the pot on the stove and gathered a pair of bowls and chopsticks for herself. It was rather hard to concentrate and move freely with Mamoru behind her back playing with her hair. "You can tease me later. Why don't you get a cup of coffee, sit down and keep me company while I eat?"

Seated companionably together at the kitchen, Mamoru watched as Usagi devoured her food. He drained the last drops from his coffee mug. "What are you going to do this afternoon?" he questioned.

"I thought I might put the babies in the covered stroller and go for a walk if it's not too cold outside. Then I'm going over to Naru's to help her inventory the new Christmas jewelry shipment," Usagi answered.

Mamoru smiled at the last statement. Get in Naru's way and gawk at all the new baubles for the Christmas sale, was more like it. And bring him an extensive shopping list for Santa to get her, if he wasn't mistaken. Usagi loved bright and shiny objects just like a magpie, he thought, none too flatteringly.

"Do not!" Usagi protested. The image of a round black bird picking through a pile of gold and gems was as clear to her as if projected on a screen. Mamoru squirmed and gave her a rueful, almost apologetic glance. Damn link sometimes was more trouble than it was worth.

After finishing her lunch, Usagi disappeared for a leisurely shower. She fixed her hair in its usual odangos and donned a pair of black slacks and a light pink sweater. Her pink ski jacket and black ankle boots would finish off her outdoor attire. She gathered the baby paraphernalia in the bright red and royal blue diaper bags and piled them in the stroller compartments. Bundling the babies in red and blue buntings, she secured them in the stroller.

Noticing that she was ready to leave, Mamoru crept up behind her silently. As she straightened from depositing the last items in the stroller, he swooped in and swept her up off her feet. Usagi squeaked in surprise and struggled briefly, "What are you doing? Put me down!"

Mamoru twirled around until they were both dizzy and collapsed on the floor laughing. "You were going to leave without saying goodbye to me," Mamoru pitched his voice to imitate Usagi's most irritating whine and added the pout as well. Usagi tackled Mamoru back to the floor and bashed him with a pillow. "I do NOT sound like that; take it back!" she ordered, threatening him with the pillow.

"Uh-uh, it's true," he managed to retort between guffaws.

Usagi folded her arms and gave him a mulish expression, "Then I won't kiss you goodbye until you take it back."

Mamoru crept toward her on all fours, "Yes you will."

Usagi scooted backward crab-wise out of reach.

Mamoru stopped next to the stroller and peered inside at the sleeping twins and said in a somber tone, "Well I guess it's just us guys now. She doesn't love us anymore."

Usagi took the bait and scooted back over next to him, "That's not what I said. I do too love you." She added a kiss to punctuate her remark.

Mamoru smirked back at her, "Gotcha!"

Usagi smiled in reply, "I know silly; we've played this game before."

The small apartment grew quiet again as she pushed the stroller out the door and away towards the elevator. Mamoru sighed. He would rather go for a walk in the park with the three of them, but he really did need to review for the big exam that week.  Even he occasionally got tired of studying all the time.

Usagi enjoyed walking in the crisp winter air. Seasonal holiday decorations brightened shop windows and homes. Rather than walking through the park as she had planned, she slowly traversed the nearby city streets for several blocks. Stopping whenever something caught her eye, most of the afternoon passed without her realizing how late it had become. The streetlights were beginning to glow as she finally reached Naru's shop.

Naru looked up as the entrance chimes sounded. "Hi, Usagi. Weren't you coming over earlier?" Naru greeted Usagi as she finished arranging the display tray in the display case. Naru emerged from behind the counter and knelt to peer into the stroller. "Ooh, let me see. They're actually awake. Usually when I drop by your place they're asleep."

Usagi grinned evilly, "They just woke up and they're hungry. I need to borrow your back room to feed them. Then after that you can help me change them."

"How do you know you'll need to change them?" Naru asked.

"They 'always' make a mess after I feed them. They're as predictable as Mamoru," she quipped.

"They seem pretty quiet," Naru added uncertainly. "I thought you said they cried a lot."

"The first two or three weeks they did, until they got used to things, I guess," Usagi answered. She made a face, "Mamoru says he's glad they took after him, being quiet most of the time. He says we'd never have any peace if they 'talked' as much as I do. That's a pretty rude thing to say, don't cha think? I don't talk all the time, do I? Huh, why are you grinning, Naru? Stop laughing. It's not 'that' funny!" Usagi turned bright red, whether from embarrassment or anger, Naru wasn't sure.

"I'll go see if anyone's in back," Naru called out as she skipped away from Usagi's reach.

Usagi fed her two little boys, and true to her prediction, they outputted right on schedule. She coerced Naru into helping her change them, arguing that it was good practice for when Naru had children of her own. After settling them with a few toys in the travel crib, she began helping Naru set up display trays.

Osa-P's was well known for its large holiday gift inventory, especially of rubies, emeralds, diamonds, and a large variety of gold, silver, and crystal items. Their annual sale was one of the best in the city. Naru's mother and the two sales girls drifted in and out of the workroom periodically to restock their counters or deposit cash in the safe. They commented on how busy and crowded the store had been all day. They were glad it was nearly closing time.

Naru sighed as she tipped her chair back to prop against the wall. "That's the last one I have to set up for the sale tomorrow," she commented as she gestured toward the red velvet cloth with diamond rings, bracelets, and necklaces scattered seemingly randomly across it. "Could you take it out to my Mom, while I put these extras away," she asked.

~*~*~*

Propped against the side of the building, huddled together with cigarettes and cups of coffee in hand, as if on a break, the pair watched the movement of the crowds on the sidewalks. Across the street and slightly down from where they lingered, was the festively decorated storefront with banners announcing the annual Osa-P Christmas jewelry sale. The nondescript man and woman, dressed in black wind suits and long gray overcoats, had been watching the jewelry store entrance for the last fifteen minutes. Noting the number of customers entering and leaving the store on her data screen, Kari sipped her now cold coffee and scowled at her companion.

Soba fidgeted and chain smoked constantly; the sidewalk beneath his feet was littered with half-finished cigarette butts. His fingers compulsively twirled, rolled, and untangled the knots of string in his hand, which resembled nothing so much as a mass of noodles. "It's time to go. There should be half a dozen or fewer customers in there now. We've only got about three minutes before they lock the front doors and activate the perimeter security system," Kari said brusquely as she snapped closed her PDA and dropped it back in her pocket. She licked her lips nervously, closed her violet eyes briefly, and pulled her short maroon hair back behind her ears.

"Why do we need to do one more job anyway? The boss should have plenty of money by now. Why can't we just head for the harbor and the ship now?" Soba complained.

Kari gave him a withering stare, "You can never have too much money. He really wants the jewels more than the cash this time. Seems he's collecting natural gem stones for some reason."

"Remember, you're my little brother and we're looking for a bracelet for our mother. Relax and stay loose. Just do what I say," she ordered.

The ill matched couple sauntered in the door, looking around quickly. An old couple waited as they cleared the doorway and exited. There remained only a group of two girls and boys examining the inexpensive rings and chains at the sale table. One sales girl hovered, waiting for them to decide on their purchases. A short blonde girl with buns on either side of her head and impossibly long pigtails carried a velvet-draped tray of jewelry to the owner and inquired where it should go. The older woman deposited the tray and gestured for her to return to the back room. She resumed her task of emptying the contents of the cash register into a lock box.

The remaining slender dark haired clerk approached the couple near the door, "How may I help you?"

Soba grinned widely at the clerk, "We need a present for our mum for Christmas. She likes gold and red stuff." He looked at her stupidly as he waited for her reply, moving between her and Kari, blocking the clerk's view of her movements.

Kari quickly crossed the room and ducked through the side door. Flashing Soba a quick thumbs up, she turned and faced the red haired girl seated behind the sorting table and the blond peering over the other's shoulder at the gems spread across the table. "You gotta a bathroom in here? I really gotta go." She moved over to the playpen and bent down to look at the two babies. "Oh, aren't they precious."

Kari straightened up as she turned and pulled her silenced 9-mm automatic out of her pocket. She clasped it tightly with both hands and leveled the gun at Naru and Usagi. "Blondie, move away from the table and against the wall. Red, fill the box with the gems on the table and then open the safe. I know you have the combination,  so don't try anything stupid."

Usagi flattened herself against the wall. Silent tears began to roll down her face. She was afraid for Naru and the others and she didn't see any way to transform quickly, with a gun aimed at them both. Naru slowly and carefully began to follow the thief's instructions. Kari grinned maliciously, and gestured with her pistol toward the twins. "And who do these belong to? And how much would they pay to get them back in one piece, I wonder?" she asked, as if considering the idea. Naru blanched. Usagi began to feel light headed and faint. She screamed silently in denial.

Soba finally responded to Kari's gestures and removed the Uzi from beneath his overcoat. He reached over and clutched the sales clerk to his side. Sweeping the automatic in a wild arc, he squeaked nervously, "Everybody on the floor against that wall over there." As the four customers, the girl behind the counter, and Naru's mother scrambled to comply, he turned his attention to the girl in his grasp. He shoved her toward the open cash register and tossed her a crumpled sack retrieved from his pocket. "Fill it with all the cash and then clean out all the counters. Make it snappy."

~*~*~*

Mamoru walked briskly in the evening chill, his hands stuffed in his green jacket pockets, and humming tunelessly. He smiled to himself, remembering Usagi's attempts to hide her search for Christmas presents from him. In the past couple of weeks, she had meticulously 'cleaned' every nook and cranny of the apartment in her futile search. Of course she couldn't find what wasn't hidden there. He had just finishing making the hotel reservations and booked the plane tickets before leaving the apartment earlier. He would retrieve her necklace from the Osa-P shop that evening when he picked up Usagi and the twins.

The chill wind blew the stinging flakes of the first winter snowfall against his exposed skin. He looked up through the haze and the glare from the flashing display screens at the white flurries descending. Usagi would be ecstatic, especially if the snow accumulated. She still loved the snow and would be sure to drag him out to 'play'.

Mamoru called, "Usagi, are you ready to go?" as he pushed through the doors into the Osa-P foyer. A wave of terror greeted him, accompanied by the sound of weeping from the next room.

A flurry of steel tipped roses preceded the rush of the dark cape clad warrior into the showroom. The gunman cried in agony, peppered by the darts, his weapon auto-firing as it hit the wall.

Tuxedo Mask watched helplessly through the open workroom door. The seemingly slow motion flight of arcing bullets intersected Usagi's path as she threw herself between Kari and the twin's playpen. A shower of blood sprayed the thief and the small room, as Usagi crumpled lifelessly to the floor.

"NNNOOO!" Tuxedo Mask's scream shattered the sudden silence. It was immediately echoed by two anguished wails.

~*~*~*


	5. Chapter 5

~*~*~*

A blinding golden light flashed across the room. The downed and wounded Soba slid across the floor and slammed violently against the display counter. In the back room, Kari rose until suspended in mid-air. Suddenly she flew across the room and crashed into the far wall. Mamoru's dark form, barely visible through the golden haze, lifted Usagi's limp and bloodied body. A silver mist formed around her, mirroring the golden aura around Mamoru. Gold and silver tendrils swirled and the colors mixed until blinding light enveloped them both.

Naru nervously regarded the motionless thieves, moving quickly to retrieve the fallen weapons. The hostages remained still, knocked unconscious by the initial blast. They appeared unhurt, otherwise. The glowing egg shape pulsed from silver to gold and back, throwing off bursts of light in a shimmering symphony of ever-changing colors.

A tornado of rainbow clad forms crashed through the jewelry store doors, colliding into a tangled pile of arms, legs, and hair. Groans and obscene mutters emerged from the writhing mass of senshi. Naru gaped open mouthed at the slapstick scene.

Crawling from beneath the senshi pile up, Ami asked breathlessly, "What is going on? We all heard several desperate mind-screams for help."

Naru remained silent, staring at the senshi as they gradually untangled themselves. She had never seen all six transformed together before. Mars, Venus, and Jupiter angrily shoved one another, trying to separate. Uranus helped Neptune to her feet. Ami stood apart, waving about her computer materialized from thin air. They all stared at the glowing mass in the corner.

Everyone jumped at a second crash as the doors blew open again. A true tornadic swirl of dark colors entered through the wide open doors. The swirling mists gradually slowed. Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn emerged from the dissipating mist. "What happened since we left the time gate? We saw Usagi fall and heard three screams," Hotaru asked quickly.

"Yeah, like the showoffs over there just said. What is happening?" a piqued Rei asked.

"That's what we'd all like to know," echoed Haruka. The senshi all looked expectantly at Naru.

Naru gulped under the weight of their stares. "Two thieves came in and started to rob the shop. I was filling this bag with cash from the safe. The girl started threatening to kidnap the twins. Mamoru, uh Tuxedo Mask, came in and attacked the man with the gun. When we heard the Uzi firing, the girl started shooting too. A bullet hit Usagi in the throat when she jumped in front of the play pen. Somehow Mamoru blasted the two thieves and threw them against the walls without even touching them. He picked up Usagi and then they disappeared into that ball of light," she answered.

As the senshi continued to watch the glowing shape, the gold and silver gradually faded to reveal Endymion in field battle dress holding the limp form of Princess Serenity in his arms. He answered their obvious question, "Yes, she now lives. She is very weak."

Serenity stirred and opened her eyes. "You can put me down now. I'm fine."

She turned slightly at the cooing sounds and laughs from the baby playpen behind her. "Momma's all right now. And yes you both were VERY good boys to call for help." Serenity knelt next to the crib, reaching to touch and reassure her twins.

Endymion looked around the store angrily at the crumpled bodies of the thieves. He drew his sword and stalked over to the woman, lowering the point to rest on her throat. "I should eliminate these two vermin now," he growled lowly.

Serenity merely looked at him. He turned and met her gaze. "Don't. You don't need to kill them. Leave them here for the police. Naru can say the senshi came and knocked them out and then left."

"They don't deserve mercy," he protested. Rei, Makoto, and Haruka nodded agreement. The rest watched silently to see what would transpire.

"Perhaps not. But it is yours to grant," Serenity answered cryptically. She slumped weakly against the side of the playpen.

Endymion turned, sheathing his sword and leapt to her side. He picked her up again and rose. "In spite of what she says, she is not fine. She remains very weak. I need some of you to take the twins home for us and watch them until we return. I don't know exactly how long it will be."

Minako asked, "Where are you going?"

Endymion answered, "To Elysion, to seek aid. My healing energy has been dissipated. I can do no more for her without renewal. Returning to the center in Elysion will speed the process. The prayers and wisdom of Helios will assist. He may also know some ways to help restore her energy. Until we return, then." Endymion and Serenity disappeared in a flash of light.

Makoto and Minako looked at Setsuna questioningly, "Since when can he do that?"

Setsuna smiled mysteriously as was her habit, "Endymion has come into more of his powers tonight. He is capable of far more than even he knows. And in choosing mercy over vengeance, he has chosen the light path over the dark once more."

Setsuna looked at the other senshi. "You will take care of those two? I need to return to the time gate."

Hotaru had moved over and picked up one of the infants. "I'd rather stay here and help babysit."

Michiru added, "She can stay with us. It's been a while since she visited."

"Well then, I'm off." her voice trailing off as Sailor Pluto disappeared again.

Makoto looked around at the other girls. "Who wants to help? Oh, no, not you, Minako. We all remember what happened the last time you babysat."

Minako looked chagrined as Ami giggled and Rei laughed loudly.

"Then let's all get out of here before the cops that Naru called get here," advised Haruka as the rest of the girls finished gathering up all the baby things.

~*~*~*

Several days later . . .

The crowd milled around outside the church doors, waiting for the midnight Christmas eve service to begin. Usagi and Mamoru, standing near the end of the line, could see her mother and father talking with the group clustered nearest the door. Accepting her mother's invitation to attend the midnight mass had seemed a good way to reassure her family and their friends that Usagi had truly recovered from her ordeal.

A restful night in peaceful Elysium had greatly sped Usagi's healing and restored both her and Mamoru's energy levels to normal. Mamoru, Usagi, and Helios spent quite a bit of time discussing the sudden appearance of Mamoru's additional powers. After retreating to his extensive library and searching in the ancient historical records dating back to the time of the Silver Millennium, Helios was able to give them a little additional information. It seemed that the males of Endymion's lineage had traditionally come into their mystical abilities later in life than the females of the lunar royal line. Stress or danger often accelerated the sudden appearance of previously unmanifested talents. Usagi thought it was quite amusing that Mamoru was less than precocious in this area at least.

They resolved to visit Elysium more often. Not only would Mamoru and Usagi benefit from a short retreat from their busy lives, but they enjoyed spending time with Helios and valued him as a friend. Mamoru teased Usagi that it was about the only place where he was not outnumbered by female senshi.

Usagi nudged Mamoru and interrupted his silent musing, as she waved at some of her old friends from her Mother’s church. Since the twins had been born, she had not visited with them often. It struck her as a little amusing that although Mamoru had shown very little interest in church group activities before they were married, he had been there more often lately than she had.

"How come you decided to sit through all those classes and stuff to join? I know large formal groups aren't really your style," Usagi asked as she gestured around them.

"Your mom convinced me, actually. She said it was a way we could be together as a family and honor the traditions of her side of your family," Mamoru answered.

Usagi nodded, knowing how alone he had been throughout most of his life. That made the most sense of all.

Mamoru grinned mischievously and decided to tease her a little about it. "The Power behind the universe and everything doesn't live in a house."

Usagi replied in kind, "But that Love is present here as well."

Having no good reply, Mamoru shrugged, "I'm still more at home outside on the church grounds or in the garden back of Hikawa shrine."

Off on another tangent, like the little boy he still sometimes was, Mamoru reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out a somewhat crumpled small gold foil package. "I was going to give this to you later but all this waiting is so boring and there's time now. It's sort of a combined Christmas, Valentine's Day, and anniversary gift." The light in his eyes danced and he grinned crookedly, "Hope ya like it."

Usagi turned over the package. The silver ribbon formed an elaborate bow, holding sprigs of red-berry holly and mistletoe. An angel charm dangled from a necklace of woven silver and gold strands, entwined in the ribbon. "Oh that's pretty. Put it on for me, will you?" asked Usagi as she handed him the necklace.

Mamoru brushed back the hair from her neck and fastened the clasp. Turning the package over in her hands, Usagi raised an eyebrow. "Mistletoe?"

"Just an excuse to do this," Mamoru elaborated as he placed a swift kiss on the side of her neck, still scarred red where it had been torn open by the jewel thief's bullet.

"Mamoru, people will see us! You can't do that," Usagi began protesting.

"And this," he added as he captured her lips. Usagi giggled and reddened at the glances and smiles from the people around her.

"Mamo-chan, you are being so silly!" she chided him.

Smirking, he retorted, "But isn't that the way you love me?"

Giving in to her own impulse, she stood on tiptoe and pulled him down and kissed him back. When he worked free again, he reminded her, "You still haven't opened the package yet."

Usagi looked blankly at the two cardboard tickets in her hand. "Are these to a concert, a play, or what?"

"Just turn them over and take a closer look," he directed.

"Tokyo/Paris et Paris/Tokyo" she read. "These are to Paris!" she squealed. Her face fell, "We can't leave Endy and Mamoru long enough to go there!"

Mamoru smiled, "It's just for a long weekend, three nights. The NeoConcorde only takes a few hours for the trip. Your parents have said they will baby- sit. We'll spend Valentine's Day, our anniversary, in Paris." Three gifts for the price of one, he added to himself, congratulating himself on his 'thriftiness'.

Usagi looked at him sidewise. "I love the idea; it's so romantic. I'm so lucky to have such a thoughtful and wonderful husband." She eyed Mamoru who was eating up the praise. "Just don't count it more than once, lover-boy. I may not be the greatest at math, but even I can count to three. All those dress shops in Paris just cry out for me to visit them," she trailed off dreamily.

Usagi burst out laughing and reached out to pat Mamoru's cheek, reddened by a guilty flush. "Baby, I know all your tricks by now. I remember how you took advantage of the 90% off 'fire sale' during the Negaverse attack on the Osa-P jewelry store to buy my engagement ring," she teased.

Thinking quickly, I need a save, a good comeback. "Just don't pack anything but casual clothes. The rest of the surprise was shopping for a couple of nice outfits to wear out at night." Usagi just looked at Mamoru.

He groaned and added, "and the shoes to go with them too." His all too vivid imagination visualized a nightmarish shopping marathon like the one on their honeymoon. Shoes were the absolute worst. Certainly not his idea of how to spend Valentine's Day or an anniversary. He envisioned time in a hot tub instead, no fancy, expensive clothes needed, thriftier too.

Usagi smirked, "We'll work in some of that too, AFTER I finish my shopping."

"Maybe you can even wear the new jacket I got you for Christmas once or twice on our trip, instead of that ugly old green thing."

"Hey, that's my favorite! But I'll read the books you got me, the Encyclopedia of Anatomy and Physiology looks really interesting. And you don't have to buy me anything fancy or any clothes next year, just get the new edition of the Physician's Desk Reference set on pharmaceuticals, herbals, and standard treatments. In fact you can get me the new one every year. That's the best present that I can think of right now," Mamoru rambled on enthusiastically. "I like the rain cover for my car too," he added.

Usagi smiled, "You and Ami both, just give you a big, heavy, boring book and you're happy."

As the line finally began to shuffle forward, Usagi looked down again at the crystal and silver angel charm dangling from her gold and silver chain. "I think I saw real angels once or twice," she remarked in a low voice.

"What?" Mamoru paused, startled out of his reverie.

"It was after I 'died' a couple of times during battles," she replied.

Consciousness of her presence with him and their intertwined emotional connection filled Mamoru. Moved more by the vision of graceful loveliness before him than really responding to her words, he murmured, "I have too."

They passed into the darkened sanctuary, lit only by hundreds of candle flames. The points of light reflected the love shining in her eyes, and the golden glow of her shimmering hair. Mamoru shuddered convulsively; he had nearly lost her. He commented softly, "There's a real live angel standing right in front of me now."

~*~*~*


	6. Chapter 6

~*~*~*

"Ahhhhhhhh . . . iiiieeeiiiii!" a terrified scream broke the quiet night rhythms.

Mamoru struggled to awaken. No sense of danger had aroused him. He turned quickly to look at Usagi. She sat bolt upright, staring rigidly forward, tears streaming down her face. "They're gone!" she shrieked.

"Who's gone?" Mamoru questioned. Usagi lurched toward him and grasped his tee shirt convulsively. She began sobbing broken heartedly.

"Shh," he soothed as he rocked her gently. "Who is gone?" he asked again.

"They've taken them . . . Endy and Mamoru," Usagi cried.

Mamoru shook his head in confusion. No one had entered the apartment. "They're here. They're fine. Can't you hear them breathing?"

"No . . . they're gone. I'll never see them again!" she wailed.

"I'll go look and make sure that they are okay," Mamoru answered. He settled Usagi back on her pillows and pulled the covers up to her chin. He padded into the twin's room. Both were sleeping soundly in spite of Usagi's wails. He returned and observed that Usagi had cuddled around her pillow, sleeping peacefully once more.

Later that morning . . .

"Then you screamed that they were gone and I went and checked on them. You had gone back to sleep when I returned," Mamoru told Usagi over breakfast.

"I don't remember any of that," Usagi huffed. "You must have been dreaming," she muttered, stirring her cocoa idly.

"No, I think you were the one dreaming. This isn't the only time you've woken me up when you've had nightmares. This must be the fifth or sixth time since the robbery. Are you sure you don't want to talk to Ami or Setsuna about it?" Mamoru asked, trying to keep the anxiety out of his voice.

"I don't want to talk about that," Usagi retorted sharply. "It's over. I don't want to remember it at all." She rose and stalked angrily out of the kitchen.

Mamoru sighed. She would not listen if he brought it up again. She had dismissed his concern when he tried to get her to talk it over with him. He glanced at the clock. He was already late for his shift at the hospital. He would have to deal with this later. As if he didn't have enough to deal with already, he thought resentfully.

~*~*~*

Usagi and Mamoru sprawled on a blanket in the middle of the bedroom floor, each nose to nose with one of the twins. Usagi played patty cake with Endy and Mamoru was trying to get Mamoru to roll back the miniature football. From across the room, the computer chimed, announcing the latest email arrival. Mamoru sighed and rolled the ball back to the baby one last time.

"I think he almost had it there, don't you?" he asked Usagi absently. He levered himself up and crossed the room, his attention already focused on the study references he was expecting for his next clinical psychology exam. Mamoru grabbed his printout and flipped through it, his confusion evident. Lengthy paragraphs of legalese filled the pages.

Usagi protested, "That can wait. You've hardly spent any time at all with the boys lately. . . . Or with me."

"What?" his attention finally caught by the sad fugue he sensed around her. Usagi had become increasingly melancholic and quiet over the past few weeks, so unlike her usual cheerful demeanor.

Finally responding to her comment, "That's one reason I'm glad we're getting away next weekend. The professors have really been piling extra assignments on since the holidays. That project for work has almost doubled too. It seems like ever since I started working mostly at home, they think I can work 24/7. He dropped down to the floor. Facing Usagi at an angle, the babies corralled between them, he propped his chin on his elbow. "I've 'seen' you more than ever, just not when you're awake," referring to his habit of working while she and the babies slept. His fingers brushed along the side of her face. "Can you tell me what's bothering you?"

"Nothing's wrong, really. Do you ever feel like something is missing, that you're missing out on something?" Usagi attempted to explain her muddled, confused feelings.

"No," he answered, clearly puzzled.

"What if . . . things had been different? Did you ever wonder what you're missing? What if none of this last year had ever happened," waving her hand in a gesture circling them all.

Mamoru lifted one eyebrow and smiled sardonically, "Be careful what you wish for. You remember what the ginzuishou (imperium silver crystal) did when you wished for a normal life after we defeated Beryl and Metallia."

Usagi smiled sadly, "I'm not wishing, just wondering. What about your dreams?"

Mamoru just looked at her, "I found the princess I always dreamed about and learned something about my ancient past."

"But don't you ever wonder what your life would have been like?" Usagi persisted.

Mamoru rolled over and stared at the ceiling, "Nah. On any given Saturday, I'd be studying or working or both. Just like now. We'd go out or do something here. Just like now. I'd take you home and come back alone. Take a cold shower. Sleep alone. Wake up alone. Take a cold shower." He grabbed her and dragged her over to lie against him.

He grinned mischievously, "No major magical enemies are trying to kill us and take over the world right now. I have a home, family, and the gorgeous woman I love curled up next to me. All sooner than I had ever hoped. She sleeps with me, wakes up next to me, and sometimes plays with me." Smiling seductively he added, "and I really, really like being able to take long hot showers together instead of needing cold ones all the time."

Usagi slapped his arm lightly, "Is that all you think about?"

"Um, well, yeah, sometimes. But what about you?" he tried to change the topic.

"Mamoru!"

"I mean, you seem to be wishing something was different. What do you think is missing?" he asked softly. He reflected that she had seemed down and depressed ever since she was nearly killed in the jewelry store robbery.

"Well, I wouldn't be up this early," she started to list.

"Yeah, you'd sleep all day if you could," Mamoru teased.

"Nah, I'd have to get up to go shopping with the girls or go play video games at the arcade," Usagi responded. "I'd probably go out more than I do now too."

"Wouldn't you rather stay home with us?" Mamoru countered.

"I'm home most of the time with just babies and no one older to talk to," Usagi complained.

"I thought you ate lunch with the girls at school after your class. And don't you see your mom those days too," Mamoru said.

"I haven't been able to do that for the last couple of weeks. Mom is too busy now with the volunteer project to keep them that long," she answered.

Usagi added, "The senshi are all going shopping today for dresses to wear at the city-wide high school Valentine Prom. It's a "century of movies" theme. I didn't get to go last year and now I'll miss this year too."

"I thought you wanted the trip to Paris. If I'd of known you just wanted to go to a dance, I wouldn't have booked the trip," Mamoru said in an irritated tone.

"I do want to go. But I want to go to the dance too. Everything has changed so much. I feel like I'm already old and not 17. I still want to be a teenager. Didn't you ever feel like that?" she asked as one tear trailed down her cheek.

"Not . . . really. My life's always been pretty much the same as now. I've always had to work and had lots of studying. The only time I really have any fun is when you make me," Mamoru smiled teasingly.

"Hey, why don't you call Rei or Minako and see where to meet them. Go out and have 'fun'. Buy a dress if you want; I'm sure there will be a place to wear it," Mamoru offered.

"Don't you want to come too?" Usagi asked.

"Go shopping with all of you girls for dresses, voluntarily? No way!" Mamoru laughed.

"Well okay," Usagi agreed lightly.

Waving his stack of print outs at Usagi, Mamoru added, "This is the contract for the movie deal this summer. I should read over it. My friend still hasn't sent me the notes for the test either. I need to make some business phone calls too."

Usagi bounced up and was ready to leave in record time. She stopped to hug Mamoru from behind as he sat at his desk. Usagi admonished, "Make sure you 'watch' the boys. You'd be amazed at how far they can scoot. They can get away pretty quickly."

"Ok. Ok." Mamoru murmured absently as she brushed a kiss in passing.

The girls collapsed into the largest booth in the corner of the Crown arcade. It was the only one that could hold the girls and all their shopping bags. "I'm so glad to finally sit down. My feet are killing me," Usagi whined.

"You've gone soft. You're out of practice. You need to go with us more often to keep in shape," commented Makoto.

"Come to think of it, isn't your butt bigger than it used to be, Meatball Head?" needled Rei.

"It is not! I wear exactly the same size I did before the twins were born," argued Usagi.

Rei grinned maliciously, "Yeah, exactly the same size you wore ‘right’ before they were born. You still look like an odango!"

"You're mean!"

"Pphhtt!"

"Pththth!"

Volley and return continued as Rei and Usagi launched one of their infamous tongue wars. Minako and Makoto laughed. Ami looked embarrassed. "Don't you two ever stop. You do this every time you're together. It is so childish!"

Motoki watched with amusement as he approached the girls' booth to take their orders. Pausing to kiss Minako hello, he straightened and asked, "What can I get you ladies today?"

Ami looked pointedly at Rei and Usagi and sniffed, "What ladies?"

Makoto quickly composed her face into a deadpan expression and quipped, "I'll take some of what you just gave the blond, please."

Motoki, remembering Makoto's long time crush on him, reddened and looked slightly alarmed. "Uh . . ."

Minako broke in, "Don't worry, Boy Toy, she's only teasing. We'll all have the usual." Rolling her eyes extravagantly, "Makoto hasn't been interested in you in ages. Her ‘roommate’ might have a few objections too," Minako added with a smirk.

Motoki could tell a major flaying/gossip session was about to begin according to the girls predictable pattern. He turned hastily to retreat and avoid being targeted again. Quite unable to resist such a tempting target flaunted right in front of her, Minako reached over and goosed Motoki.

"Ack!" he squeaked, turning quickly to see who was abusing him in such a way. "Oh, it's you, V-Babe." He grinned fatuously and winked, sauntering away cockily.

Makoto groaned, "Ugh. You two are so sappy it's disgusting!"

Mulling over what she heard, it finally clicked. Usagi asked curiously, "When did Makoto get a roommate?"

"Meatball Head, you are so dense. I'm embarrassed to have to explain. She doesn't really have a roommate. Minako's just teasing her about Shinozaki being over there so much," Rei sniped.

Much to Makoto's relief, Usagi spotted Naru just entering the arcade and waved her over. "Oh, you've been shopping. Did you find costumes to wear for the dance? I want to see what you bought," Naru exclaimed excitedly as she hurried over to join the girls crowded into the corner booth. Her grip on Umino merciless as he trailed behind protesting weakly. "I found the cutest thing, a gold 1920's flapper dress covered with sequins and fringe on the bottom. They even had a striped gangster suit to go with it for Umino to wear," she gushed as she snatched the bags and boxes from her long-suffering pack animal.

Umino collapsed on the booth next to Minako. "My feet are killing me. I swear she dragged me through every store in a 2 klick radius," he complained.

"Oh stop whining! You volunteered to drive me around and help carry things. I'll even buy you one of those prune smoothies you like," Naru added placatingly.

Umino's eyes gleamed; he loved the "healthy power shakes" that Motoki had added to the menu to woo the after-workout crowd from the nearby health club. "With wheat germ sprinkles?" he asked.

"Sure," Naru replied.

The corner of the arcade began to resemble a garment flea market as the girls unbagged their purchases to show to Naru. Umino's sighs of boredom were ignored in the excited female chatter, and he grew tired of serving as a clothes rack. He soon wandered off in search of a refuge from the female enclave.

"Kinda overwhelming sometimes," Motoki commiserated as he handed Umino a stack of game tokens.

"Sure is!" Umino agreed as he sped toward the arcade section.

~*~*~*

"I don't see why we needed to leave so early," Usagi complained. "I wanted to make sure Mamoru and Endy are okay."

"The boys will be fine," Mamoru soothed. He rubbed Usagi's back reassuringly; he could see all her unvoiced worries in her expression. She settled against him with a sigh. In a much shorter time than would have taken them to the airport the limousine slowed to a stop outside the entrance to a grand hotel.

"Why are we stopping here?" Usagi asked as she peered around curiously.

Mamoru manifested a white rose and handed it to Usagi as he transformed into Prince Endymion. Usagi stared at his armor clad form in confusion.

"Your dance awaits, my Lady." Mamoru grinned. "Don't worry, we have PLENTY of time, as you noted earlier. We have at least a couple of hours to enjoy your dance. The limo will pick us up out front and take us straight to the airport. While you were fussing with your mom about the boys, I had the concierge send our stuff on ahead."

"What will I wear?" Usagi's voice rose in the beginnings of a wail.

"Your Rapunzel costume is in that bag, or here's your disguise pen," Mamoru offered.

Usagi looked from one option to the other and shook her head. "No, if you're going as Prince Endymion then I should be Princess Serenity. If even Naru and Umino are going to match, so should we."

Pausing at the head of the double staircase which descended into the ballroom from each side, Usagi and Mamoru made their stately entrance. Stately except that "Princess Serenity" dashed down the stairs towing her prince, all the while waving wildly to her friends below. "Minako! Makoto!" shouted Usagi. She hiked up her skirts and leapt down the last two steps. Mamoru followed behind, sidestepping and apologizing to the couples in Usagi's wake.

Across the ballroom from the stairs, a surprisingly good local band performed on the raised stage. The room was decorated in a Valentine's theme. Red, pink, and silver heart shaped balloons drifted near the ceiling with gilt streamers trailing. The room’s white and gilt patterned wallpaper and deep red carpet surrounding the dance floor complimented the decorations. Tables, draped in white with red and pink mixed floral centerpieces and candles, lined the side walls.

Mamoru assumed a parade rest at Usagi's side, at her last stop as she flitted from one group of friends to another. The senshi gathered at a table midway between the bandstand and the buffet. Animated squeals and giggles greeted them as the girls excitedly compared costumes. Makoto and Shinozaki wore matching black ninja costumes. Motoki was garbed in a baseball uniform and Minako complemented him in a cheerleader costume. She wore a short blue pleated skirt, white crop top, and blue and red pom-poms. Rei was elaborately made up as a geisha in an obviously antique kimono. Yuuchirou wore 1800's style western business attire. Most surprising of all was Ami in a skin tight navy blue cat suit accompanying Ryo as Batman.

The males exchanged commiserating glances as if to say "she dragged me here." Her initial chatter exhausted, Mamoru swept her toward the dance floor for a fast J-Pop set. Breathless afterwards, Usagi marched toward the buffet table and piled a plate with sweets as Mamoru followed with their glasses of pink punch. They joined their friends at the senshi table.

Mamoru glanced at the clock and leaving the girls to chatter, approached the band for a request. He stopped silently behind Usagi as the band announced a "special anniversary" request. The notes of the "locket" waltz rose from the quiet.

"Princess, may I have this last dance," Prince Endymion whispered to Princess Serenity. She gasped and looked at him with damp eyes as they moved onto the dance floor for the last waltz.

~*~*~*


	7. Chapter 7

~*~*~*

As usual when she traveled, Usagi slept through most of the flight to Paris. When she awoke, there remained only a couple of hours until their arrival. Trapped for the duration, the couple conversed quietly and "caught up" with each other's lives. Mamoru would later reflect that it was one of the most valuable parts of the trip. He had been aware of Usagi's depression but unable to understand how to help her with it. Usagi was finally able to voice her growing frustration. "I just need you to be there and listen. You don't have to ‘do’ anything." As with many men, Mamoru's focus had been on how he could "fix" Usagi.

Although they arrived late at night, neither was tired. Usagi was positively bouncing, ready for "adventures." After pressing through customs at Charles de Gaulle airport, Mamoru hired a shuttle to take them into the city. Their route looped through the northern part the city for a night view of some of the sights, highlighted by the glittering route from La Place de la Concorde up L'Avenue Des Champs-Élysées to L'Arc de Triumphe. Later as they approached the Eiffel Tower, Usagi squealed, "Oh look, it's just like the Tokyo Tower."

Mamoru smirked, "Yes, this is the original, after all." He began to enthusiastically explain the Eiffel Tower's history.

Usagi glared at him, "Okay . . .Professor . . . that's enough. I want to go see it." As soon as Mamoru had paid their fare, she grabbed his hand and darted toward the brilliantly lit edifice.

"Ooo, it's so pretty . . . The lights all twinkly . . . Don't you think" Usagi bubbled.

Mamoru propped on the rail by her side, his head swiveling to look where Usagi pointed, gesturing wildly in all directions. His madcap blond had returned; her enthusiasm intact at least for the moment.

Three nights and two days, hardly enough to see the City of Lights, but hopefully time to reconnect with his wife, Mamoru mused. Their bond had diminished since she had been injured protecting the twins. He could still sense the ebb and flow of her surface emotions, but the touch of her thoughts had dimmed. He wondered if they would regain the hand in glove touch present since their marriage or if it had permanently returned to the level shared by Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon. His thoughts were interrupted when Usagi shivered and pressed closer.

"It's cold and windy up here; can we go down now?" Usagi's mood had flip-flopped again. Mamoru pulled her close; she looked up at him entreatingly. He pulled her back flush against his chest and wrapped his overcoat around them both. The low grey clouds now covered the sky where before stars had peeked though. Squinting out into the darkness, he could see patches of white swirling on the wind; it had started to snow. The flakes danced in the light as they disappeared below.

"It's midnight, what would you like to do now?" Mamoru murmured as he nuzzled Usagi's neck. She shivered at the contrast between the cold wind on her face and his hot breath along the side of her neck.

Usagi turned sideways so that she could look up at Mamoru. His eyes were full of mischief. He was probably going to tease her in some way. Usagi giggled; it would be easy to distract him from whatever he was planning. Swiftly she rose on tiptoe and captured his face between her palms, dragging him down within reach of her lips. The blond caught her surprised husband in an impromptu embrace; the warmth of their kiss soon dispelling any thought of the cold.

"Let's walk to the hotel and see some of the sights," Mamoru suggested. "It’s only about 5 kilometers to our hotel if you're not too tired."

They trekked across central Paris, passing through Parc du Champ de Mars, l'Hôtel des Invalides, and over to Blvd. Saint-Germain, where Usagi paused at a few of the clothing shop windows as Mamoru rolled his eyes. The wide boulevard had far too many fast food places, clothing boutiques, and other touristy shops as they reached the Quartier Latin near Musée de Cluny and the Sorbonne. Both were finally glad to reach the bakery and small coffee shop that occupied the first floor of bed and breakfast where they had reserved rooms.

Circling the block to the back alley, Mamoru let them into the cafe courtyard through the delivery gate. The guest rooms occupied the long wing of the L shaped building, with balconies overlooking the cafe patio garden. They climbed the outside stairway and walked quietly down the porch to their third floor room. Barely noticing the nineteenth century period decor of the large bedroom and modern attached bath, they tossed their coats on the pile of luggage in the corner of the room.

Usagi flopped down on the bed, still clothed. "I'll just rest here while you clean up," she mumbled from her nest of pillows.

When Mamoru returned a few moments later, his eyes gleaming with mischief, to invite her to join him in the large hot tub occupying most of the elegant bath, he groaned. Usagi snored loudly. She would not be in the "mood" if he woke her from her sound sleep, Mamoru mused regretfully. He quietly removed her outer clothes and joined her to sleep during the few remaining hours until their early morning tour began.

Dragging Usagi out for the day at 7 a. m. for the tour he had booked was not the easiest thing Mamoru had ever done. The only thing that got her out of bed was the promise of sleeping late the next day, a much shortened tour of Versailles and the entire afternoon reserved for shopping. Their driver/guide made the trip through the Normandy countryside to the coast in somewhat less than the usual four hours. At the recommendation of his old medieval history professor, Mamoru had decided to include a tour of the beautiful abbey of Mont Saint-Michel, built on top of a tiny rocky island. The monastery dated from the 13th century and was for long a pilgrimage destination. A stop for lunch at the village at the foot of the mountain, strolling the steep streets, poking through quaint shops at Usagi's insistence, and a short visit to the ocean; it was soon time to return to Paris. There was barely time for a whirlwind visit through the Louvre before it closed to see the Mona Lisa, Winged Victory, Venus de Milo, and others.

Usagi stood eying the brochures glumly. "Do we have to go anywhere, I'm tired," she whined. Although he cringed at her tone and almost caved, Mamoru simply could not let his trip to Paris end without at least one evening at the cabaret.

Mamoru dropped to his knees and hugged her around the waist. "Please . . . I'll make it worth your while . . . after. . ." he begged huskily, dropping the pitch of his voice to the low pant of a perverted anonymous phone call.

The glossy brochures covered with fantastically lighted stages and scantily clad dancers promised dinner with champagne in the Parisian Cabaret hall of the Moulin Rouge or at the Lido on the Champs-Élysées. The Moulin Rouge had a cabaret show with flamboyant Can-Can dancing girls and music. The Lido also had dancing girls but featured a magician, acrobats, and stunts. Usagi's expression brightened; she did like magic shows. "We'll go to the Lido," she said firmly. Her gaze steady at Mamoru's sigh of disappointment. The Can-Can dancers would have to wait for another trip.

The slightly inebriated young man staggered up the last flight of stairs, his petite, but not so light weight now, sleeping wife in his arms. Whatever had possessed him to rent an upper story room?

Usagi yawned, stretched, and opened sleepy eyes as her husband deposited a breakfast tray with coffee, tea, fruit and pastries from the bakery below. After a leisurely breakfast, they departed for the half hour drive to Château de Versailles, the world-renowned château built by the Sun King, Louis the Fourteenth, in the 17th Century. The guide showed them the royal apartments, the royal chapel, and the Hall of Mirrors. All were examples of royal French architecture and interiors at their most glamorous. While they strolled through the magnificent gardens and other buildings, their guide told stories about Louis the 14th and his wife, Marie Antoinette, and his mistresses.

After a very late lunch at Versailles, Usagi indulged in her real reason to visit Paris - shopping. Starting off on rue Etienne Marcel for boutiques such as Barbara Bui, Cacharel, Paul & Joe and le Shop for French fashions and accessories. Along rue St-Honoré they checked out the upscale boutiques, luxury jewelers and "Colette", Paris' leading concept shop. Her tour of course included La Galeries Lafyette as well. For a change Mamoru traveled lightly, no lugging your packages around when you can leave them in the car with your private chauffeur hired for the day. His duties consisted of handing his credit card to the cashier of each shop as she bundled up Usagi's purchases. He reflected that even with the favorable exchange rate between yen and euro, his card balance would be extremely high after this trip.

That evening concluded with a candlelit dinner of classic French cuisine and live music on a riverboat cruising the Seine River. Mamoru stole a kiss as they passed under each bridge, murmuring that he could not recall the name of the bridge of which it is rumored that if you make a wish under this bridge, you will end up with your soulmate. Usagi enthusiastically echoed her agreement, pointing out each one as they approached to make sure they didn't miss any.

Mamoru froze for an instant and his eyes widened in recognition as he watched his wife. Usagi tossed her handful of bread scraps toward the flock of pigeons hovering behind the boat. She laughed and clapped her hands in delight as the birds swooped and dived to catch the treats before they hit the water. His old Usagi was back and had been there all along, her light-hearted side buried under the cares of her daily life. She had been recovering gradually without him even noticing the improvement. Mamoru shook his head; he could kick himself.

The answers had been there to see, he had been too focused on ‘fixing the problem’ to notice what was right in front of him. For a chilling instant he remembered his own fear; he had almost lost her; he had almost lost them all. His own buried emotions leapt to life for an instant before he quashed the outburst again. He finally acknowledged to himself, intellectually at least, that he had focused on Usagi's problems and his work to escape from his own emotional reactions. He smiled grimly, his psychology professor had been right in his guess that Mamoru had his own deeply buried reactions that needed to be dealt with.

He reviewed the by now worn list. The birth of their twins thrust them both into the responsibilities of early parenthood - all on top of their mandate as "superheros" to save the world. The experience had been amazingly rewarding as well as overwhelming. Then the jewelry robbery, when Usagi had almost died protecting their sons. And he had been too late arriving at the scene to save her from injury, the guilty accusation repeated. She seemed to almost smother the twins with attention afterwards, ignoring her own needs for comfort, and his as well, he remembered resentfully. It must have been her way of dealing with the post-traumatic stress as well as the lingering mild post-partum depression.

They had both damped down the psychic bond between them it seemed, unable to deal with the emotional overload. The emotional distance entered their physical relationship as well; the sex had been infrequent and less than spectacular. He had himself mostly to blame for that, Mamoru reflected. He left early for school and work and arrived home late after Usagi was asleep. When he had begun working more from home, he still spent most of his time on schoolwork or programming. Well he would just have to remedy that, starting now, he grinned.

Back at the hotel, Usagi hummed happily as she packed her new purchases into the waiting empty bags. A loud groan of pleasure from the bathroom caught her attention. She padded to the door and peered in curiously. Her smile grew wide and she silently removed her clothes, dropping them to the floor.

Sighing contentedly as the hot water soothed his tired muscles, Mamoru reclined against the backrest and let his legs fall open. He groaned as the hot jets of water increased his pleasure. His eyes drifted shut as the most delicious fantasies played in the theatre of his imagination. He could almost smell the scent of cherry blossoms, her pony tail trailing across his shoulder, and the touch of her lips on the back of his neck.

A slight splash of water and firm thighs straddled his lap, a soft backside pressed against his groin. A feminine sigh of pleasure as she sheathed home the part of him that had waved so invitingly to her amid the churning bubbles in the hot tub. Usagi felt two arms snake around her waist pulling her even closer. Two hands grasped her waiting breasts and squeezed. "I thought you were part of my dream," Mamoru breathed across her shoulder and neck between open mouthed kisses.

"If this is your dream, then it's mine too," Usagi laughed as she bounced on his lap.

"Just one more thing for your pleasure, my dear," Mamoru teased as he adjusted his seat, opening his legs so Usagi's were spread widely, allowing the water jets full access between.

He smiled against her neck at her delighted gasp and exclamation, "We have got to get one of these for our apartment at home!"

~*~*~*

Usagi peered through the taxi window into the fog beyond. The long flight was over and they were home at last. The holiday had lifted her spirits and she was in a much more contented mood than when they had departed. She could hardly wait to get to her parent's to pick up the boys.

As they moved farther from the shore, the fog lessened and she could see the park as they drove past. Pink and white swirls danced on the breeze. It couldn't be snow; it was far too warm. Mamoru leaned over to see what had caught her attention. "Amazing . . I guess it's global warming . . . or maybe just an early thaw. Winter has turned into Spring and the cherry blossoms fall."

The End

 


End file.
